


No 7. I’ve Got You & No 8. Where Did Everybody Go?

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Don't say goodbye", Carrying, No 7, Whumptober 2020, no 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Gwen and Merlin had been caught by surprise while picking herbs for Gaius. There was nothing they could do but make as much noise as they could in the hopes of being heard by someone with good intentions, and fight.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	No 7. I’ve Got You & No 8. Where Did Everybody Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s):
> 
> No 7. I’VE GOT YOU  
> Support | **Carrying** | Enemy to Caretaker
> 
> No 8. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?  
>  **“Don’t Say Goodbye”** | Abandoned | Isolation

Gwen and Merlin had been caught by surprise while picking herbs for Gaius. There was nothing they could do but make as much noise as they could in the hopes of being heard by someone with good intentions, and fight. Neither Gwen nor Merlin carried any weapon, and the bandits knew that when they jumped the two.

Merlin did as much as he could without outright revealing himself, and Gwen had managed to get a hold of a sword. They fought as well as they could, but the bandits had more people and they quickly overpowered the two. One, in particular, had decided that Merlin was of no use and stabbed him.

Gwen shrieked as the blade slid into Merlin’s side with ease and came back out covered in blood. Merlin let out a startled gasp, hand flying to his wound, where the blade had punctured his side. The bandit who stabbed him dropped dead, and Gwen shrieked again as Merlin’s magic burst free and caused the rest of the bandits to drop where they stood.

Merlin turned blankly towards Gwen, giving her an empty stare. She reached for him as he swayed dangerously, his hand coated in his own blood.

“Gwen?” He asked, looking right through her, “Gwen, are you…?”

“Merlin? Merlin!” Gwen surged forwards as Merlin collapsed, and caught him just before he hit the ground. The herbs that the two had been collecting forgotten as she slung Merlin over her shoulder, cautious of his wound, and left for Gaius.

"Gwen?" Merlin mumbled once, as she rushed through Camelot and up towards Gaius' chambers. "If this is—"

"No." Gwen ordered as she hammered on Gaius' door. "Don't you _dare_ say goodbye, or I'll never forgive you."

Gaius wrenched the door open and took one look at Merlin slung over Gwen's shoulder and bleeding heavily from his side before he was ushering the two in and collecting medical supplies. Gaius pulled Merlin's shirt up to get a close look at the wound, then stitched it up with steady hands and bandaged the wound up.

"Gwen, my dear," Gaius said finally looking over at her, "if you aren't injured, go clean up, he'll be alright."


End file.
